Always Late
by LitNiche
Summary: Asami and Korra are late to dinner with Mako and Bolin, because of shenanigans in Asami's workshop. Korrasami inspired by Break Time by RegentShaw on DeviantART.


A/N: You know how it goes...you're on Tumblr and then a pic like Break Time by RegentShaw (deviantART) pops up and well...

Have some fluffy trash, peeps XD

***Always Late***

"Asami?" Korra called out. She entered the workshop when there wasn't an answer. She ducked under one of Asami's test planes, weaved around a few sato-mobiles, and squeezed by something mysterious made of metal with wings and wheels and gears. She heard a wrench clatter on the concrete floor a few feet ahead and smiled at finding Asami at last.

"There you are!"

"Hmm?" Asami asked from beneath a sato-mobile. "Korra?"

Korra stopped in front of the bright red car. She could only see Asami's legs poking out from under it. "Yeah, it's me, babe. I came to pick you up. We're meeting Mako and Bolin for dinner, remember?"

"Right!" Asami called back. "I'll just finish this—" _zrrr!_ "real—" _kkkkrzzz_ "quick. There."

Asami slid out from beneath the car on a wheeled contraption she'd fashioned—a mat on wheels that made it easier for her to lie on her back while working underneath sato-mobiles. She called it a sato-seat. Korra was pretty sure every household item was going to be a sato-something in a few decades.

In a gray mechanic jumpsuit, Asami had grease splotched here and there all over her body. Even her cheeks were smudgy and a dab of black was on her nose.

Korra felt her cheeks warm at the sight. Something about Asami perspiring, hard at work—not to mention just how gorgeous she was anyway—always managed to make her bite her lower lip.

"I'm a mess," Asami said. "I'll have to take a shower before we head out." She set aside a socket wrench, carefully putting the socket in its proper place amidst the others. She glanced up to see Korra's expression and quirked a brow. "What? I know I'm covered. I'll shower quickly, and you know the way I drive."

She made as if to remove her gloves then stopped. "Oh dang it! I forgot one thing. She picked the socket wrench back up and slid beneath the vehicle. "Hand me the 9/17 socket, will you?"

Korra looked down at the sockets. She sat down to read them before handing one to Asami.

"Thanks!" Asami called out.

After a few minutes, she slid out again. "There! All done. Sorry. I promise I'm ready now, but this is going to be great! This baby's gonna roar. I might have to drive it tonight actually. We'll take the scenic route so I can show you. The modifications should make it more efficient and boost the ostrich-horse power! And ahhh! Korra?"

Korra chuckled at Asami's surprise. She'd slid Asami closer to her and now she was crawling up the sato-seat. She pushed her knee forward and onto the seat so that she was between Asami's legs.

She felt Asami's gloved hands holding her waist as green eyes met hers along with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"You know exactly what I'm doing, Ms. Sato." Korra said. She rubbed their noses together.

Asami tried to stifle a giggle unsuccessfully before Korra met her lips. She reached near her hip to put the brakes on the sato-seat, then ripped her gloves off.

Their kiss deepened as Korra reached down to unbutton the top of Asami's jumpsuit to reveal a black tank top undershirt.

Korra lifted from her and their eyes met again. "Missed you," Korra said.

"It's funny," Asami said. She reached to brush Korra's hair aside. "You were gone three years and I somehow survived that, but now if you're gone a few days it feels longer. I missed you, too."

Asami's hands travelled down to Korra's hips. "We're going to be late," she said.

Korra nodded. "Very late."

***

Mako and Bolin were on their third drink on empty stomachs when Korra and Asami finally walked into the restaurant. "There they are!" Mako shouted. "What took you so long?" he demanded.

Asami's hand flew to cover up her laughter at the sight of the brothers. She hadn't seen Mako this tipsy since the night he'd first found out about her and Korra. "Sorry! My fault! I was working on a car and…" her eyes darted to Korra who blushed, "I got distracted."

Bolin squinted his eyes in suspicion. He looked between the two women for a few seconds then snorted and stared at Korra.

"Uh…Bolin?" Korra frowned as she and Asami slid into their seats. "Why are you staring at me?"

Asami's brows knit together before one quirked in question. She leaned to look at Korra to follow Bolin's gaze. Her eyes widened, and her hand flew toward her smile once again. "Korra, sweetie," she pointed at her own nose.

Korra reached up to her nose with a napkin and dabbed. She pulled it away to see a splotch of grease. "Oh!" she chuckled awkwardly. "Right! I was uh…helping Asami earlier and must have—"

Bolin eyes became as wide as earth-disks as he gasped. "You were the distraction!" Then "Ow!"

Bolin winced and rubbed his shin as he glared at Mako.

"Leave 'em be, Bo. Let's eat. I'm starving."

Korra and Asami wore matching blushes. Asami picked up her menu and mouthed a 'thank you' to Mako.

He smiled and nodded.

Asami felt Korra place a gentle palm on her knee beneath the table as the brothers discussed the many starters they wanted to order. Korra leaned toward her. "Worth it," she whispered.

Asami grinned. She bit her lip as flashbacks played in her head and nodded. "Every time."


End file.
